Mirando hacia el futuro
by MrsLGrint
Summary: — ¿Sabes una cosa?— habló Hermione, luego de unos momentos de silencio— Todo esto es extraño. Luego del verano, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Sé que tú ya estás habituado, pero es extraño pensar que no habrá más Hogwarts para mí —se aferró más a su abrazo— Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero que estés a mi lado siempre.


Hola a todos! He vuelto... esta vez para cumplir con una promesa a mi amiga **_Vale (Eimi Blue) _**q estuvo cumpliendo años el pasado 9 de Octubre y yo no había tenido tiempo de escribir y subir su fic... espero sinceramente que te guste, que lo disfrutes y que sigas recibiendo muchísimos regalos...

También quiero agradecer a _**Liz (Justified October)**_ que se ofreció muy amablemente a betear mi fic... en serio no sabes la ayuda taaaan grande que me diste...

* * *

No siendo más, aclaro que los personajes, escenarios y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling, lo demás me lo inventé yo pero no tiene punto de comparación

* * *

—… Puedo afirmar que nuestra generación, pese a haber sido lastimada de todas las formas posibles con el peso de la guerra, puede sentirse orgullosa, porque el esfuerzo, las lágrimas, las pérdidas y las personas que se fueron, contribuyeron para poder tener un mundo mejor. Doy gracias a todas las personas que creyeron en nosotros, gracias a todos aquellos que permitieron que todo esto fuera realidad. Felicidades a todos y éxitos en esta nueva etapa. Gracias.

Todo el público aplaudió conmovido ante las palabras de Hermione Granger, Premio Anual de la generación 1999, quien despedía una de las ceremonias más conmovedoras que se habían visto jamás en Hogwarts. Había estado llena de recuerdos, condecoraciones y palabras que enmarcaban el comienzo de una nueva era. Se graduaban aquellos estudiantes que habían participado en la guerra, quienes habían perdido muchas cosas en ella y quienes pese a todo habían seguido adelante, con la frente en alto.

Ronald Weasley aplaudía eufórico mientras observaba como Hermione terminaba de despedirse de sus compañeros de clase. Había sido completamente difícil aprender a vivir sin ella, venían de una rutina en la que se habían habituado a la compañía mutua y romperla de repente era una de las cosas más difíciles a las que se tuvieron que enfrentar. Pero ahí estaban, un año después con todo superado, de cara a un futuro bastante prometedor en el que nuevamente estar juntos era su única certeza.

Cuando terminaron las ovaciones y felicitaciones de amigos y familiares, Hermione se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó como estaba deseando hacerlo desde que lo vio observándola atento desde el público. Sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso que hacía falta: haberse habituado a esas muestras de afecto, cada vez más fáciles de expresar y frecuentes, era algo maravilloso.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te extrañé? —dijo Hermione, en un susurro, mientras se separaba un poco de los labios de Ron para respirar. Ron negó emocionado mientras observaba cada espacio del rostro de Hermione embelesado— ¡Pues te extrañé! Y no pienso pasar por esto nunca más…

— ¿Nunca más? —Ron sonrió, emocionado— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la de la idea de regresar a terminar tus estudios. Podrías haberte quedado con nosotros…

— ¿En serio Ronald? ¿Tienes que estropear el momento?— dijo la muchacha, con una mueca de burla en su cara, mientras le acariciaba el cabello— Nunca vas a cambiar.

—Entonces no sería el mismo del que te enamoraste. Ya no te gustaría tanto. Hermione, admítelo, me amas tal como soy.

—Eso no quiere decir que no quiera que cambies algunos detalles —Ron frunció el seño mientras Hermione contenía una carcajada— ¡Eres un cabezota, Ronald!

— ¡Y tú una insufrible sabelotodo! —La acercó más hacia sí y la besó nuevamente— ¡Pero eres mi insufrible sabelotodo!

— ¡Somos unos cursis de lo peor! —comentó la castaña, al terminar el beso. Ron soltó una carcajada

—Si George me escuchara, no me libraría de sus burlas en años.

—Sinceramente… a veces siento que los prefiero discutiendo día sí y día también —Harry Potter interrumpió el "momento romántico", nombre que usaba Hermione para referirse a todos los espacios de tiempo en los que ella y Ron se dedicaban a decir cosas bobas de enamorados.

—Siento que tu destino después de acabar con el desequilibrado mental de Voldemort y su pandilla, es interrumpirnos a Hermione y a mí en los momentos menos adecuados.

—Y no es que me agrade mucho la idea compañero, créelo. —respondió Harry, incómodo, mientras Hermione se separaba de Ron y le daba un abrazo.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo la castaña emocionada— Sé que no tenías muchas ganas de asistir, teniendo en cuenta los reporteros y demás.

—Es el grado de mi novia y mi hermana. No podía perdérmelo. Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en volver a ser el "primo Barny"

—Es el precio de la fama, compañero. —comentó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

Luego de una velada llena de reporteros, entrevistas y felicitaciones, la pareja pelirroja y castaña se encaminaba hacia Hogsmade, abrazados. Los padres de los dos se habían adelantado, y ellos optaron por rezagarse un poco del grupo para disfrutar de los últimos momentos juntos.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?— habló Hermione, luego de unos momentos de silencio— Todo esto es extraño. Luego del verano, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Sé que tú ya estás habituado, pero es extraño pensar que no habrá más Hogwarts para mí —se aferró más a su abrazo— Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero que estés a mi lado siempre.

—Eso también es extraño —Hermione lo miró, confundida— Hace dos años pensaba que era totalmente imposible estar contigo así. — Ron señaló a ambos, mientras ella comprendía su punto— Ahora lo que se me hace imposible es estar sin ti.

—Gracias Ron.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque haces de mí una mejor persona. Aunque no lo creas, aunque sientas que es al revés. Muchas personas pensarían que es demasiado precipitado, pero yo llevo la mitad de mi vida soñando contigo y ahora que es una realidad, me siento completa. Mi única certeza eres tú, Ron y pocas personas pueden decir eso.

—Yo sólo me arrepiento de todo el tiempo que perdimos.

—Yo no. —se detuvo un momento y se plantó frente a Ron mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él— Todo lo que vivimos fue completamente necesario. Necesitaba ser tu mejor amiga para comprenderte mejor, no perdimos el tiempo Ronald, piensa que cometimos los suficientes errores para esta vida y la otra. Ahora sólo nos queda dejarnos llevar.

— ¡Y como siempre, tienes toda la razón!— el chico se inclinó y la besó— ¡Te amo!

— ¡Y yo a ti, Ronald Weasley!

—Quiero que estés preparada, debo advertírtelo. — él sonrió, mientras ella lo veía extrañada— Vas a ser la señora de Ronald Weasley. —le dijo, a modo de secreto.

—No hay nada que desee más en esta vida —afirmó Hermione en el mismo tono, intentando reprimir las risas.

—Tendrás que convivir con mi familia, todos son un sol, pero Percy es totalmente insufrible.

—Creo saber cómo ignorarlo.

—Mi mamá suele ser un poco… sobreprotectora con nosotros. George dice que Ginny y yo nos vamos a llevar la peor parte por ser los más chicos.

—Creo que le caigo bien, aunque gracias por la advertencia.

—Mi papá posiblemente acabe por enloquecerte a ti y a tu familia con demasiadas preguntas sobre los muggles.

—Y mis padres estarán encantados de responderle cada duda.

—Mi familia es numerosa y es posible que quiera tener una familia numerosa.

—Eso podríamos negociarlo.

—No te vas a librar de mí en muchos años, el tiempo hace que cada día te quiera más.

—Creo que sucede lo mismo conmigo.

—Nunca nos vamos a librar de Harry.

—De lo contrario no seríamos nosotros, ¿no crees?

—Como siempre tienes toda la razón.

—Siempre el tono de sorpresa.

—Te amo.

—Yo más Ron. —y sellaron con un beso su conversación.

—Creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos —soltó Ron, momentos después— Todos estarán paranoicos buscándonos —beso— Aunque yo no me disgustaría si nos quedáramos solos de por vida —beso.

—No es una mala idea —beso— Yo creo que podríamos intentarlo —beso.

—No creo que a Harry le moleste otro habitante en Grimmauld Place. —beso.

—Tendremos que convencer a mis papás —beso— Yo me encargo.

Y así, planeando el futuro, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia esa nueva vida que les sonreía y que auguraba un buen final. La vida parecía más sencilla si estaban juntos.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Vale... me cuentas tu opinión... y las demás personas que llegaron hasta aquí, me encantaría saber sus dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás... así que Review!**


End file.
